1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the field of portion measuring and dispensing devices and, more particularly, to a device that can be used to scoop-out liquid or powder material from a container, to measure the volume of the scooped out material, and to transfer the material into a pre-selected container.
2. Background of the Invention
Ladles and other material retrieval devices are used to transfer liquid or solid material. Typically these devices comprise a chamber adapted to receive loosely associated material and a handle to facilitate holding of the chamber. The following recent U.S. patents are examples of ladles and scoops:
U.S. Pat. No. 7,503,212, “Adjustable measuring scoop” (2009) to Dalla Piazza et al. discloses a scoop having a movable partition such that the scoop size that can be chosen.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,141,033 “Sample collection device and method” (2006) to Kanjilal et al. discloses sample collection assemblies comprising a collection wand, a collection tube, an assay chamber, and a partition member. The collection wand is configured for collecting a predetermined sample volume. The partition member is adapted to prevent an excess of sample material from entering the assay chamber.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,441,676, “Device for dispensing media” (2006) to Pickering, Jr. discloses devices for dispensing media comprising a dispenser body, a funnel-shaped cover and a mechanism for securing the cover in the closed position to facilitate the dispensing of media through the spout. The funnel-shaped cover is attached to the body of the dispenser and includes an upper spout and a lower base.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,163,128 “Hard ice cream dispenser” (2007) to Savage discloses a device for dispensing hard ice cream. The device comprises a housing support structure; a drive assembly coupled to and supported by the housing, and a plunger drive means configured to displace a plunger. A sleeve, having a nozzle supported thereto, resides within the housing and is configured to receive an inverted container of hard ice cream therein.
These devices do not allow for easy collection of a variable but measured quantity of material and/or spillage-free transfer of the material into a small-mouth receiving container.
The aforementioned devices are not admitted to be prior art by their mention in this Background section.
A need exists in the art for a device to retrieve, measure and dispense liquid and/or solid material. The device should comprise a spillage-free means for pouring the material into a small-mouth receiving container such as a bottle. The device also should provide a means for varying its dispensing configuration to accommodate both different material being transferred and different openings of various types of receptacles.